Spring Cleaning
by TheMagus'Grimorum
Summary: Owen has a rare day off and has set aside everything to work on some spring cleaning, a task that will take up all of his day, but that's alright, he refuses to let it take up more than one of his days off seeing as he'd much rather use his free time to dine with his lady friend.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or any related characters or themes. This is strictly for enjoyment purposes.

Authors Note: Just a drabble to stretch the finger muscles and dust off some cobwebs from that part of my brain that houses Gargoyle information. I can't get into anything really deep yet since my friend whom I am rewatching the show with hasn't seen all of it. I don't want to spoil her by writing about something that she has no way of knowing of yet.

_Spring Cleaning_

Spring cleaning at Castle Wyvern was an ordeal in and of itself. Not only was the castle painfully under staffed but it was also quite large. Floors had to be swept and mopped, windows had to be washed, and tapestries had to be beaten. Quite an ordeal indeed, mostly since Owen Alan Burnett was the only servant in the castle.

On the first Saturday of Spring Owen woke earlier than usual to begin on the gargantuas task that had been laid out before him; the spring cleaning of Castle Wyvern. Owen was not the kind of man who avoided his work or responsibilities, and he certainly wasn't going to do so with this task even if it did seem impossible.

Dressing in a simple short sleeved line grey sweater and dark navy blue jeans he exited his apartment sized room to begin his work. Skipping meals and going from one task to the next Owen had made quite a dent in the work load by sundown.

He still had the old throne room, bedrooms and kitchen to clean but over all he was quite proud to have gotten most everything else done. Sitting down on a bench in the courtyard he took a moment to relax and catch his breath. He'd been working at full tilt all day and he was beginning to feel the ache in his knees and shoulder blades; too much kneeling on stone floors he assumed.

Watching as the sun disappeared over the New York skyline he let out a sigh. His stomach was clenching and unclenching painfully and he knew that he should probably make his way to the kitchen and grab himself something to eat. He blinked as his phone began vibrating against his thigh. Shifting slightly he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled it out, flipping it open with his thumb.

_**Have you eaten?**_

_**-David**_

Owen hit the reply button and entered his response with his thumb.

_**Not yet sir.**_

_**-Owen**_

Not even a moment later his phone vibrated again with his employers reply.

_**Well then hop to it or your fired.**_

_**-David**_

Owen cocked a brow before typing in his final response.

_**Yes sir.**_

_**-Owen**_

Closing his phone and sticking it back in his pocket he stood and stretched, his lower back popping satisfactorily. With a contented sigh he headed back through the courtyard towards the elevators. He'd grab a quick bite to eat and then he'd work on cleaning the kitchen. The bedrooms would be last, and then he could shower and get ready for work. He was not looking forward to the stack of papers no doubt piled on his desk.

As he stepped into the elevator he crossed his arms and leaned his back against the wall. He disliked days off, they always got in the way. That was part of the reason he didn't often take time off, he hated returning to work with a huge stack of paper work to do. He'd rather just do it as it came in rather than let it pile up.

Upon entering the kitchen Owen went about making himself a sandwich. Turkey, lettuce, tomato, and mayonnaise on wheat bread. Setting the plate on the island counter he tuned to the fridge and pulled out an apple, which he sliced and added to his plate.

As he took his seat his phone began to vibrate again. Pulling it out he flipped it open to find a mildly pleasant surprise.

_**So, how's the spring cleaning coming along?**_

_**-Jennet**_

The smallest of small smiles tilted the corners of his lips upwards as he replied.

_**Slowly, but I am almost finished.**_

_**-Owen**_

_**Aw, poor guy. Well, I wish you luck on the remainder of your task!**_

_**-Jennet**_

_**Thank you, I am certain that I can complete it before I retire to bed.**_

_**-Owen**_

_**Oh I'd hope so, I want your next day off to be spent dining with me.**_

_**-Jennet**_

_**I'll keep that in mind.**_

_**-Owen**_

Closing his phone Owen couldn't help but smile as he picked up half of his sandwich and took a bite. He'd make sure that his next day off would indeed be spent dining with her. Perhaps he'd take her to that newly opened Italian Restaurant on Main. She did have a weakness for Italian food.


End file.
